Hope of sakura
by nekitacradle
Summary: Sakura perdio a sus padres... y viaja por todo el mundo... una noche unos tipos le querian hacer daño pero una persona la salvo...


**Hope of Sakura**

**Nunca pensé enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, bueno no me quejo es muy cariñoso conmigo y lo amo al igual que el a mi. Soy Sakura Haruno tengo 21 años actualmente soy novia de mi mejor amigo algo que nunca me espere, como dicen cuando tienes una amistad duradera puede surgir el amor esta es mi historia de cómo paso.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**5 Años antes**

**Perdí a mi madre cuando tenia 15 y a mi padre a los 14 años cuando estaba en la calle sola y sin encontrar mi destino lo único que hacia era viajar, no se a donde iba solo viajaba iba de un país a otro sin encontrar mi destino. Una noche lluviosa dos hombres se me acercaron…**

**-Qué hace una linda chica por aquí a estas horas… -mientras que decía el otro… si por este lado hay gente muy peligrosa. Uno de los hombres me agarro de las manos y el otro tocaba mis pechos.**

**-Que lindos pechos tienes y que cuerpo me gustaría aprovecharlos,- Por favor no me hagan daño suéltenme le doy todo lo que quieran pero déjenme ir – Claro que te dejaremos ir pero primero queremos aprovecharte. Unos de los hombres seguía tocando mis pechos mientras que el otro pasaba su lengua por mi cuello, yo gritaba pero nadie estaba cuando de repente vi. A un chico mayor que yo tenía su cabello alborotado y rubio y sus ojos eran azules, - Les sugiero que la suelten o si no verán las consecuencias – que consecuencias? Dijo uno de los hombres. Cuando vi ese chico tenia un arma, la saco y le apunto a uno de ellos, cuando estos vieron el arma me soltaron y salieron huyendo**

**estas bien?... cuando lo mire a los ojos me había quedado en trance esos ojos tan bellos que parecían el cielo…- oye te pregunte si estas bien… si… gracias – bueno ahora ve a tu casa. Cuando este dijo que fuera a mi casa baje la mirada y empecé a llorar. – dije algo malo? – no si no que no tengo a donde ir y además no tengo familia. O.O bueno si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo que dices? – yo?... pues no lo se …- no acepto un no como respuesta – esta bien**

**El me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a su casa, cuando vi esa casa dios parecía mas una mansión…- es aquí en donde vivo…- lo mire impresionada no sabia q decir**

**Abrio la puerta y yo todavía con la impresión…- piensas kedarte afuera? Dijo el… eehh? no.. – pues pasa, entre a la casa y era mas bella por dentro tenia tapizados marrones con flores de cerezo –bueno bienvenida a mi dulce hogar, aun no nos hemos presentado me llamo naruto y tu? –Sakura conteste tímida – sakura que lindo nombre – dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Hice lo mismo que el, -bueno déjame conducirte hasta tu habitación, yo solo asentí. Me agarro de la mano y me condujo a una habitación abrió la puerta entre y mire alrededor las paredes eran blancas con unos pocos detalles, también había un escritorio al lado de la ventana un baño con una tina y una cama cómoda**

**Espero que estés cómoda, si necesitas algo estaré al frente de tu habitación, Hay ropa en el closet- gracias – me acerque hasta el y le di un beso en la mejilla el se sonrojo y le sonrei, después me dirigí al baño naruto ya se había ido a buscar ropa seca…me desvestí y me metí en la tina…cerré mis ojos para relajarme, después de 5 minutos, Salí del baño con una toalla y me dirigí hasta la habitación y busque en el closet y saque un vestido rosado con unos detalles en piedras después de haberme colocado el vestido baje hasta el comedor y me senté frente a naruto, comencé a comer al igual que naruto mientras comíamos naruto conversaba conmigo y también me decía chistes, yo por mi parte me moría de la risa cuando naruto me contaba chistes, después de que terminamos de comer nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones**

**-Buenas noches, Naru.- le dije con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de ahora mi habitación**

**-Igualmente sakura-chan…**

**Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté, de repente una imagen atravesó sobre mi.**

" **Sakura!! A comer !!.- decía una señora de cabellos rosados y unos orbes color verdes**

**Ya voy madre .- respondía su hija de apenas unos 8 años, se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre y la abrazo**

**Te quiero mami .- dijo la niña**

**Yo también te quiero sakura.- respondió la señora con una sonrisa"**

**Sakura no puedo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, le hacia tanta falta su familia, se sentía tan sola después de la muerte de su madre ella no sabia que hacer así que se dispuso de viajar con la herencia que tuvo de su madre y su padre, aparte de que conocía los lugares mas hermosos y aprendía diferentes idiomas, pero aun así necesitaba el cariño de su madre y su padre… mientras que recordaba todas las cosas que había disfrutado en su niñez se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Me levante con pesadez y de repente me asuste en donde estaba, pero después recordé lo ocurrido, me levante de la cama y me fui a dar una ducha, después me coloque una blusa blanca con tirantes y un pantalón verde manzana, salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina me encontré con un rubio que peliaba por que se le habían quemado los panes, rei al ver la escena me dirigí hasta donde estaba el y le dije buenos días el me contesto igualmente y me dedico una sonrisa**

**Te ayudo- pregunte y me coloque a su lado dispuesto a ayudarle**

**Claro, por que no.- me respondió con una sonrisa..**

**Mientras que lo ayudaba cocinando el desayuno, busque un tema de conversación…**

**Naruto… puedo preguntarte algo.- le dije un poco tímida**

**Claro Sakura-chan pregúntame lo que quieras.- dijo el rubio…- Bueno me gustaría saber de donde has sacado la ropa de mujer… bueno yo pensé de que alguien aparte de ti vivía aquí…- Si alguien vive aquí aparte de mi, es mi… .- se sonrojo- novia – termino diciendo.**

**A ella no le molestaría que me prestaras su ropa- dije curiosa.- no Hinata-chan no se molestaría ella es muy amigable y seguro que cuando regrese hoy no se molestara además creo que se llevaran muy bien cuando la conozcas.- dijo sonriente.**

**Cuando iba a contestar, sonó el timbre, naruto fue a ver inmediatamente a ver quien era mientras que sakura terminaba de cocinar, un grito del rubio la asusto y fue a ver que pasaba, se quedo paralizada al escuchar ese nombre, no, imposible, la persona que conocía estaba estudiando en Francia y no lo vio mas hace mucho tiempo**

**SASUKE, pero que alegría verte.- decía naruto divertido**

**Hmp, siempre de escandaloso dobe.- dijo un chico de cabello alborotado y ojos negros como la noche, sakura se acerco un poco mas y lo vio, sakura iba a llorar cuando lo vio sasuke su mejor amigo de la infancia**

**S...Sa..Suke.- dijo entrecortada captando la atención de los presentes, Sasuke se quedo boquiabierto al ver a su mejor amiga y vio lo cambiada que estaba**

**Sakura.- respondió el moreno.- que haces aquí?**

**Sasuke.- dijo la pelirosa a punto de llorar.- sasuke!! .- dijo la pelirosa corriendo hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que lloraba.- eres tu, no puedo creerlo.- sollozaba la pelirosa, el moreno estaba sorprendido y la abrazo tiernamente, mientras que el rubio no entendía nada de lo que pasaba..**

**Ustedes dos se conocen.- pregunto el rubio confuso por la situación**

**Sasuke y sakura se separaron y ambos asintieron.**

**Sasuke es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y lo deje de ver cuando tenia 13 por que se fue a Francia a estudiar.- dijo la pelirosa en un tono triste**

**Cuando regrese a tu casa todo estaba abandonado dijeron que tus padres habian muerto y tambien que habias desaparecido y nadie conocia tu paradero.- dijo el uchiha con un tono de preocupación.- pense que nunca mas volveria a verte pero… - hizo una pausa.- me equivoque .- dijo sonriendo**

**Sasuke.- dijo un poco ruborizada.- no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.- dijo volviendo a llorar.- cuando mis padre murieron no sabia que hacer me sentia sola.- dijo sollozando mientras que abrazaba al moreno.**

**Sakura-chan.- interrumpio naruto.- se como te sientes.- continuo, sakura estaba sorprendida.- yo no tuve familia, nunca supe quienes eras mis padres, era huerfanos.- dijo un tono triste.- pero… segui adelante y mirame , tambien hinata-chan me ayudo mucho .- dijo sonriendo.- bueno, cambiando de tema… que tal si desayunamos.- pregunto el ojiazul .- bueno… yo..-dijo dudoso el moreno.- anda Sasuke-kun .- dijo la pelirosa con cara de perro abandonado.- hmp, esta bien.**

**Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina, sakura sirvio la mesa y mientras comian conversaban, sobre las cosas ocurridas en estos años, al acabar naruto retiro los platos.**

**Sakura como fue que conociste al dobe de naruto.- pregunto el moreno.- bueno veras, ayer en la noche estaba caminando y como estaba lloviendo buscaba donde dormir, unos tipos se me acercaron y pretendían hacerme algo, pero.- PERO YO LLEGUE JUSTO A TIEMPO Y LA SALVE jeje.- completo el rubio rascándose la nuca.- si así es naruto me salvo .- dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa, Sasuke estaba sorprendido, naruto salvando a alguien valla quien lo diria, pero almenos su amiga estaba sana y salva, los tres siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo las 11.**

**Bueno me tengo que ir .- dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla.- Sasuke-kun, volverás a visitarnos .- dijo la pelirosa.- hmp, claro que si, además… naruto.- dijo el moreno viendo al rubio.- tienes que ir a buscar a hinata en el aeropuerto no?.- completo con una media sonrisa.- sino el primo de hinata te matara.- dijo en un tono burlón, a naruto se le salieron los ojos es verdad tenia que buscar a hinata si no su primo neji lo mataría por dejar plantada a la pobre hinata, naruto salio corriendo a buscar un taxi para ir al aeropuerto.- hmp, no entiendo para que busco un taxi si yo mismo lo puedo llevar hasta alla.- dijo el moreno sin indiferencia, mientras que el moreno salia a fuera de la casa de su amigo una mano lo hizo retroceder.- adios Sasuke-kun.- dijo sakura dandole un beso en la mejilla al moreno, el uchiha se sonrojo al instante y miro hacia otro lado tratando de disimular que se habia sonrojado, sakura lo miro confunsa .- adios sakura.- se solto del agarre de sakura y entro al auto, una vez encendido dio marcha adelante, sakura todavía confusa entro a la casa de naruto y se fue a recostar.**

**Sakura Pov's**

"**Sakura: Dios Sasuke si ha cambiado**

**¿?: Si es todo un galán**

**Sakura: O.o quien eres?**

**?¿: Soy tu innter baka!**

**Sakura: Mi que?**

**Innter: TU INNTER!! TU OTRO YO!**

**Sakura: Ya pero no me grites **

**Innter: continuando el tema, viste como se ruborizo cuando le distes ese beso?**

**Sakura: ehh? De que hablas, el no se ruborizo no seas tonta**

**Innter: seras… claro que si! Bueno que importa almenos esta bueno *-* tiene unos músculos**

**Sakura: Si tienes razon, pero que digo no seas perver**

**Innter: perver?, si tu comenzaste primero diciendo que Sasuke si había cambiado**

**Sakura: pero me refería a su actitud no a su cuerpo, pero creo que también el cuerpo**

**Innter: Ves y después me dices perver! ¬¬**

**Sakura: Bueno yaa!"**

**Mientras que sakura tenia una lucha interna, había otra persona que también lo tenia**

**Sasuke Pov's**

"**Sasuke: Sakura se ve tan hermosa**

**¿?: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo**

**Sasuke: Quien demonios eres tu?**

**¿?: Un fantasma**

**Sasuke: ehh? Sal de mi cabeza**

**¿?: No puedo soy tu otro yo jiji, soy tu Innter**

**Sasuke: si si como sea pero sal ahora mismo de mi cabeza pedaso de…**

**Innter: te estas ofendiendo a ti mismo ¬¬**

**Sasuke: tienes razon**

**Innter: Sasuke 0- Innter: 1**

**Sasuke: -.-**

**Innter: Sakura es toda ya una mujersita no?**

**Sasuke: si tienes razon**

**Innter: y como crecieron sus pechos dan ganas de tenerlos en mis manos**

**Sasuke: dios como desearia… hey no me metas cosas pervertido**

**Innter: que? si tengo la razon, a poco no te fijaste lo grande que…**

**Sasuke: si dices otra palabra mas, me degollo**

**Innter: si te degollas no podras ver a sakura**

**Sasuke: …**

**Innter: Sasuke 0- Innter: 2/ VOY GANANDO YUJUU"**

**Con Naruto**

**-Maldito Naruto.- Decia un chico de ojos perla y cabello largo castaño.- tranquilo neji-kun, naruto llegara.- decia una chica de ojos tambien color perla y cabello largo negro.- a..ademas.. naruto-kun siempre… cumple sus prome….- pero antes de que pudiera terminar unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura.- y siempre cumplo mis promesas hinata-chan .- dijo el rubio seductoramente, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara.- na..naruto-kun.- el rubio la giro colocandola frente a el, acerco sus labios a la ojiperla pero antes de que la besara.- MALDITO NARUTO!.- girtaba euforico el ojiperla.- COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A HINATA-SAMA EN PUBLICO.- decia echando fuego por la boca.- ya ya tranquilo neji acaso no puedo besar a mi novia después de tanto tiempo sin verla.- decia el rubio.- naruto-kun tiene…razon .- dijo timida la ojiperla.- hinata-sama claro que puede pero, no en publico.- dijo serio el ojiperla.- bueno vámonos a la casa.- dijo el rubio mientras que soltaba a la ojiperla y agarraba sus maletas, ya afuera del aeropuerto, pidieron un taxi, ya en camino.**

**Hinata-chan tengo que presentarte a una persona.- dio el rubio.- si… a quien.- pregunto la ojiperla.- una chica que la salver anoche de unos tipos malos se llama sakura-chan y es la mejor amiga de la infancia del teme.- dijo naruto sonriente.- na..naruto-kun claro que me gustaria conocerla .- dijo sonriendo timidamente la ojiperla, mientras que conversaban naruto y hinata, neji solo los miraba serio tener de cuñado a ese tonto no le hacia gracia.**

**Ya llegado a la casa de naruto, bajaron las maletas y se adentraron a la casa, sakura escucho la puerta y bajo inmediatamente al bajar se encontro con unos ojos color perla.**

**Hola Sakura-chan ella es mi novia Hinata-chan.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.- H...Hola, sakura… un gusto conocerte...-dijo tímidamente la ojiperla con un rubor en sus mejilla.- Igualmente.. Hinata.- dijo sonriendo la pelirosa.- y el amargado.. perdon! El chico que esta alli es el primo de hinata.- dijo el rubio nervioso, mientras que neji lo miraba con una cara de asesina.- Neji Hyuga.- dijo el chico.- Un gusto en conocerte Neji-kun.- dijo la pelirosa sonriente.- Bueno Hinata-sama me tengo que ir voy a visitar a una persona.- dijo ya en la puerta para irse.- vas… a visitar a tenten-san..- dijo la ojiperla, el ojiperla se ruborizo y se fue.- bueno naruto-kun ire a desempacar.- dijo la ojiperla dandole un beso corto al rubio.- te ayudo?.- dijo la ojijade.- claro Sakura-chan .- dijo sonriente.- asi las dos chicas se fueron al cuarto de hinata, mientras que hinata desempacaba, Sakura acomodaba la ropa de hinata.**

**Hinata, espero que no te molestes por usar tu ropa .- dijo la ojijade.- no te preocupes Sakura-chan la ropa que utilizas ya a mi… no me quedaba y pensaba regalarla… pero como a ti te queda pues… puedes utilizarla .- dijo la hyuga.- gracias.- respondio la ojijade.- Sakura-chan… desde.. cuando conoces a Sasuke-kun.- pregunto timida hinata.- bueno lo conosco desde que eramos bebes, Sasuke siempre me ignoraba cuando era pequeña y siempre lloraba cuando hacia eso y como Sasuke se sentia culpable de hacerme llorar pues siempre me llevaba a un arbol de cerezos y me daba un beso en la mejilla y me decia que lo perdonara.- dijo la ojijade recordando, hinata por su parte se sento en la cama para escucharla.- tambien cuando tenia 13 años me dijo que se iba a ir a Francia a estudiar y que me iba a mandar regalos y una carta que estaba bien, en su partida.- hizo un pausa recordando bien lo que habia sucedido ese dia.- Sasuke me dio un beso pero no fue en la mejilla si no en.- se ruborizo.- en los labios, me dijo que me amaba y que me iba a extrañar mucho.- dijo finalizando la ojijade, hinata estaba boquiabierta, Sasuke-kun era muy serio y casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos pero lo que le conto Sakura la dejo impresionada.- hinata, tu tambien conoces a Sasuke no?.- hinata asintió.- conosco a Sasuke cuando entro a la escuela en Francia yo estudiaba con el, a mi antes se me hacia difícil hablar con el, pero con el tiempo me empezo hablar y me presento a naruto, naruto y yo nos llevabamos tan bien que un dia me confezo sus sentimiento y yo tambien confese los mios .- dijo ruborizada hinata.- Sakura-chan tu y Sasuke-kun son novios.- pregunto la timida hinata, Sakura se ruborizo hasta los talones.- que? Noo!!, hinata-chan puedo confesarte algo? Pero no se lo diras a nadie si?.- dijo la ojijade.- claro no te..preocupes..- dijo sonriente la ojiperla.- bueno… veras a mi me gusta… Sasuke-kun, y cuando recorde lo del beso y que me dijo que me amaba pues.- hizo un pausa.- no estas segura si Sasuke-kun… siente lo mismo.- termino la ojiperla.- si eso mismo.- dijo en un tono triste la ojijade.- animo… Sakura-chan seguro que …Sasuke-kun si te quiere…- dijo la ojiperla confiada.- gracias hinata.**

**Con Sasuke**

**Un chico de cabellos negros subia a su departamento, al entrar se dirigio directamente a su cuarto se tiro a la cama y cerro los ojos un recuerdo llego a su mente**

**Flash Back**

"**Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun.- gritaba una niña de cabellos rosas de apenas unos 9 años.- Sasuke-kun, espérame.- continuaba gritando mientras corría hacia el chico**

**Ya Sakura deja de gritar que no estoy sordo, tsk.- respondía un niño de cabello abache de la misma edad caminando tranquilamente.- hmp, eres una molestia**

**La pequeña comenzó a llorar.- Sasuke-kun eres malo!.- sollozaba la pequeña.- hmp...- el niño la agarro de la mano y la llevo a un árbol de cerezos cerca de hay.- perdóname Sakura.- decia muy tiernamente mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de niña, Sakura sonrio ante el gesto y abrazo al chico.- te quiero Sasuke-kun**

**5 Años después**

**Sasuke-kun… no puedes irte a Francia.- sollozaba una chica pelirosa abrazando por detrás al moreno.- lo siento Sakura pero es decisión de mis padres, te prometo que te enviare un regalo de allá y una postal.- decía el chico tratando de tranquilizar a la pelirosa.- pero, Sasuke-kun! No quiero que te vallas me harás mucha falta.- sollozaba mas la pelirosa.- tu también Sakura, por favor deja de llorar no te quiero ver así solo será por un tiempo te prometo que regresare.- decía el moreno animando a la pelirosa.- lo prometes.- pregunto la pelirosa dejando de llorar.- lo prometo, y nunca romper la promesa.- hizo una pausa el moreno, acerco su rostro al de la pelirosa, haciendo que ella se ruborizara, el moreno junto sus labios con los de ella convirtiéndolo en un beso, la ojijade tenia los ojos como platos y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el beso, el pelinegro profundizo un mas el beso convirtiéndolo en uno apasionado, se separaron, necesitaban oxigeno… **

**Te … amo Sakura.- dijo el pelinegro sonrojado y tratando de regular su respiración.- sa..su..ke-kun .- dijo la pelirosa totalmente roja"**

**Fin del flash back**

**El pelinegro se desperto exaltado y a la vez sonrojado, habia olvidado que hace mucho tiempo habia besado a Sakura y le habia dicho que la amaba.**

"**Sasuke: No, puede ser**

**Innter: claro que puede ser tu la sigues amando…**

**Sasuke: otra vez tu no me puedes dejar en paz?**

**Innter: no me interrumpas ¬¬**

**Sasuke: Perdón -.-**

**Innter: como iba diciendo todavía la amas, y no lo niegues**

**Sasuke: yo no niego nada, yo no amo a Sakura**

**Innter: si claro… y por que estas rojito como un tomate**

**Sasuke: ¬////¬ no estoy rojo**

**Innter: Sasuke 0 – Innter 3**

**Sasuke: YA DEJA DE CONTAR!, SAL DE MI CABEZA!**

**Innter: no puedo**

**Sasuke: Innter te matare**

**Innter: …**

**Sasuke: Innter?**

**Innter: …. **

**Sasuke: Innter!!! -.- maldito seas… mn.. me pregunto que sentira Sakura por mi**

**Innter: AJA!! TE CACHE TODAVIA LA AMAS**

**Sasuke: NO ME ASUSTES ASI! TARADO"**

**Mientras Sasuke tenia una lucha interna, se ducho, cuando salio de la ducha se coloco unos jean negros y una camisa manga corta que se le pegaba al cuerpo y dejaba ver lo bien formado que estaba, se fue a su auto, mientras que conducia…**

Please don't stop the music

It's gettin late,

I'm making my way over to my favorite place,

I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away,

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way,

Possible candidate yeah

Who knew,

That youd be up here lookin like you do,

You're making staying over here impossible,

Baby I must say your aura is incredible,

If you dont have to go don't

**Me pregunto quien llamara.- decía el rubio antes de contestar**

**Dobe.- decía el moreno**

**Que quieres Sasuke?.- decía el rubio**

**Dile a Sakura que la pasare buscando, la quiero llevar a un lugar.- decía frío el uchiha**

**Esta bien, teme... Sabes Hinata…- antes de que terminara el rubio Sasuke le colgó**

**Hola?-decía el rubio**

**Hola?- repetía**

**MALDITO SASUKE.- Dijo el rubio eufórico tirando el celular al sofá**

**Sakura salia del cuarto de Hinata, iba a su habitación para darse una ducha, antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto se escucho un grito**

**Sakura-chan!.-gritaba el rubio desde lejos.- el teme de Sasuke dice que te llevara a un lugar, te pasara buscando.- Sakura se quedo sorprendida, Sasuke llevándola a un lugar eso si es raro.- gracias naruto.- dijo la pelirosa, entrando a su cuarto, se desvistió rápido y se fue al baño a tomar una ducha, duro tres minutos, salio con una toalla enrollada por la espalda, fue al closet y se coloco un jeans azul y una camisa blanca que decía Star en brillantina y un corte en V que dejaba ver un poco de sus pechos, unas convers negras, después de haberse vestido el siguiente paso esa su cabello, se lo peino y decidió dejarlo suelto, un poco de sobra blanca, rubor y gloss, ya lista salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata ahí toco la puerta se escucho un leve "adelante" de la tímida Hinata.**

**Hinata!.- dijo alegremente la pelirosa.- Sasuke me invito a salir.- completo la ojijade.- me… alegro por ti Sakura-chan.- dijo sonriendo la ojiperla.- mándale saludos de mi parte si.- continuo la ojiperla.- claro Hinata.- dijo abrazando a su amiga.- suerte.- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.- la necesitare n.n**

**Toc toc**

**Adelante.- dijeron las dos en unísono, para la sorpresa de las dos era el propio Sasuke.- Hola Hinata.- dijo el uchiha en un tono frío.- Hola… Sasuke-kun .- dijo tímidamente Hinata.- estas lista Sakura.- pregunto el uchiha con el mismo tono.- eh… si.- respondió la pelirosa.- bueno vámonos.- dijo el uchiha, Sakura se despidio de su amiga y siguió a Sasuke hasta su auto, ya fuera de la casa, Sasuke decidió llevar a Sakura a un café.**

**Veo que ya conociste a hinata.- dijo Sasuke indiferente.- si ella es muy amigable.- respondió Sakura.- Sakura, como.. Murieron tus padres.- pregunto curioso el uchiha, Sakura se entristeció un poco, y el moreno pudo notarlo.- si quieres no me lo digas.- le dijo el uchiha.- no te preocupes, mi madre murió cuando tenia 15, tenia una grave enfermedad y mi padre murió cuando tenia 14, un año antes de que mi madre muriera, mi padre murió en un accidente de trafico.- dijo tristemente la pelirosa.- cuando murieron no sabia que hacer, así que me fui de hay para no recordar lo doloroso que fue perderlos.. .- continuo la pelirosa, mientras que el moreno solo escuchaba.- así que viaje a varios países para conocer diferentes culturas, aunque viajaba me sentía sola y quería encontrar mi destino, y creo que ya lo encontré.- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo.- me quedare aquí y conseguiré trabajo .- termino diciendo, el pelinegro estaba un poco sorprendido, Sasuke pidió comida para los dos, al llegar la comida ambos comieron tranquilamente hablando, y riendo, ya acaba la comida Sasuke pago y se dirigieron al apartamento de Sasuke, al llegar Sakura se quedo sorprendida , el departamento de su amigo era cómodo y muy bien decorado, ambos se sentaron en un sofá cerca de la ventana.**

**Sasuke, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos.-que sucede.- dijo el uchiha con un tono preocupado.- pues… el dia que te fuiste… tu… me distes un..- hizo una pausa ruborizada- un beso y aparte me dijistes que me amabas .- termino diciendo con la cara roja-. Me estaba preguntando si.. tu todavía me… amas .-dijo lo ultimo casi susurrando y esto llego a los oidos del uchiha, el noreno no sabia que responder.**

"**Sasuke: Mierda, que le respondo**

**Innter: dile que si!**

**Sasuke: estas loco y si me rechaza**

**Innter: suicídate**

**Sasuke: estas loco**

**Innter: sehh hip**

**Sasuke: que te sucede**

**Innter: nada hip**

**Sasuke: estas borracho!**

**Innter: claro que no!**

**Sasuke: maldición no me ayudas!**

**Innter: tienes razón… Sasuke 1- Innter 3 hip.**

**Sasuke: -.- mejor le digo que no**

**Innter: estas loco hip, si la chica esta enamorada de ti le romperás el corazón**

**Sasuke: y si le digo que si y ella no esta enamorada de mi, ella me romperá el corazón**

**Innter: nada vale con intentarlo**

**Sasuke: esta bien!"**

**El uchiha se quedo callado unos minutos meditando su respuesta**

"**Sakura: por que estará pensando tanto**

**Innter: quien sabe, a lo mejor esta enamorado de ti**

**Sakura: tu crees**

**Innter: claro! Apuesto 400 yenes**

**Sakura: tu no tienes dinero**

**Innter: claro que si! Míralo**

**Sakura: de donde sacaste todo eso**

**Innter: robando jiji**

**Sakura: O.o QUEEE ESTAS LOCA**

**Innter: es mentira cálmate**

**Sakura: no me asustes de esa forma ando muy nerviosa**

**Innter: si Sasuke te dice que si tu le tienes que confesar que tu también sientes algo por el**

**Sakura: eso es obvio**

**Innter: y si dice que no te romperá el corazón**

**Sakura: T...T no ayudas!"**

**Sakura… yo..- dijo dudoso el moreno, captando la atención de la pelirosa-. Yo.. pues… tu..- la pelirosa estaba confundida-. Maldición.- dijo el pelinegro, el moreno agarro a Sakura y la beso, Sakura por su parte estaba en shock, el pelinegro se separo de la pelirosa.- Te amo Sakura.- la pelirosa al escuchar esas palabras se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro y lo beso con ternura.- yo también te amo Sasuke-kun.- dijo la pelirosa volviendo a besar al pelinegro, ambos fueron profundizando el beso, la lengua de Sasuke se introdujo en la boca de ella, mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con fuerza hacía él, sintiendo su calor, los agitados latidos de su corazón. Finamente se separaron, en busca de aire.**

**Sasuke se llevo a Sakura en sus brazos hasta su habitación con delicadeza la tumbo sobre la cama la volvió a besar pero con mucha pasión y lujuria, después recorrió su cuello, Sakura tenia una mano en la espalda mientras que la otra se enredaba con el cabello abache del pelinegro, el uchiha metía las manos dentro de la camisa de la pelirosa y recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, le saco la parte de arriba y besaba el cuello de la pelirosa, por su parte la ojijade gemía el uchiha le quito el brasier y admiro los pechos formados de la ojijade para después masajear uno de ellos y el otro se lo llevaba a la boca, la pelirosa gemía y se arqueaba de placer, el uchiha jugaba con los pechos de la pelirosa, los succionaba, los mordía y los lamia, después de satisfacerse con sus pechos beso el vientre plano de la ojijade, le quito los jeans que tenia, volvió a besarla con pasión, la ojijade se posiciono arriba del uchiha y le quito su camisa tirandola a un lado y besaba el cuello del moreno, bajaba hasta llegar a los pantalones del morenos, se lo quitaba con un poco de dificultad pero ya quitado pudo ver un bulto entre las piernas del moreno, eso hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara, el moreno se volvió a posesionar sobre la pelirosa. Recorrió con sus labios cada milésima parte del cuerpo de ella, desde la suavidad de sus pies, alzándose hacía sus muslos, estómago, pechos, cuello, orejas… y finalmente de retorno a la boca.**

**Sakura gemía de placer y excitación, pero ante todo sentía como una extraña sensación se agrupaba en su pecho y estómago… jamás creyó que un sentimiento así fuera** **posible, largo rato estuvieron besándose, mientras sus manos recorrían al completo el cuerpo del otro… la excitación crecía por momentos, pero ante todo, la necesidad de entregarse al otro, de sentirse uno, de hacerse el amor.**

**Sasuke le quito la ultima prenda que separaba la virginidad de Sakura, abrió sus piernas. Sus dedos se entrelazaron, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke se introducía en ella. No obstante, por alguna razón, su brutal embestida fue rota, y reemplazada por otro bastante más suave, que no tardó en encontrarse con la resistencia del himen. La pelirosa pego un grito al sentir que su virginidad fue rota, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, Sasuke la miro con preocupación, pero una mirada tierna de la pelirosa hizo que el uchiha siguiera con su tarea y al notar como la chica ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, comenzó a introducirse en ella e****staba abrazando sus caderas con las piernas, haciendo más fácil el acceso. Comenzó a marcar un ritmo lento, y todo esto era acompañado por los jadeos y suaves gemidos femeninos. Una delgada capa de sudor había comenzado a aparecer en sus cuerpos. Ella trataba de contenerse, pero igual dejó las marcas de sus uñas en la espalda de Sasuke, y él trataba también de contenerse, pero aumentaba a cada instante un poco más el ritmo.**

**Sus cuerpos se mantenía unidos, sus corazones saltaban presurosos, las embestidas crecían y el ritmo de sus movimientos se hacía inalcanzable. El placer comenzaba a nublarles el juicio, sus manos permanecían unidas, los jadeos lo llenaban todo… Sus pieles, húmedas a causa del sudor se apegaban la una a la otra… ambos inspiraban el aroma del otro, con la inherente necesidad de grabarlo en sus mentes.**

**Y finalmente el orgasmo se presento ante ellos.**

**Sakura sintió como el chico se derrama en su interior colmándole de una sensación única, para momentos después estallar ella misma en mil pedazos diferentes de distintos tipos de placer.**

**El Uchiha saco su miembro y se coloco a su lado y la beso suavemente, ella respondió, la noche se hacia mas y mas profunda a casa beso la acomodo entre las mantas, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, y hundía su cabeza en el lindo cabello rosado que ella poseía, y así pasaron toda la noche.**

**En la casa del Uzumaki se encontraban dos personas desnudas y que solo cubrían su desnudes con una sabana**

**N...naruto-Kun, Sakura parece… que no vendrá esta..noche .- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla que estaba abrazada con el rubio-. Si tienes razón y mientras que no esta.- hizo una pausa el rubio-. Que tal si seguimos con lo nuestro.- dijo seductoramente, colocando a la ojiperla toda roja-. Etto… naruto-k…- la ojiperla no pudo terminar la frase cuando unos labios posaron sobre los suyos…**

**A la mañana siguiente una pelirosa se despertó sintió como algo o alguien la abrazaba fuertemente como si no se fuera jamás de su vida, recordó la noche anterior y miro a esa persona no pudo evitar sonrojarse con cuidado deshizo el abrazo sin despertar a sasuke, se dirigió a la ducha y tomo un baño mientras que se duchaba ahogo un grito al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.**

**Buenos días sa-ku-ra.- susurraba seductoramente un pelinegro al oído de la pelirosa-. B-bueno días...Sasuke-kun.- respondió entrecortada la pelirosa y a la vez sonrojada, el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa.- sa...su...ke... Basta.- gemía la pelirosa sonrojada, el pelinegro la giro quedando frente de ella y la beso con ternura.- te amo Sakura.- dijo el pelinegro abrazándola, la pelirosa también correspondió el abrazo y le susurro en el oído.- yo también sasuke-kun.**

**En la casa del hiperactivo rubio una ojiperla se despertaba y cuando vio que su rubio no estaba en la cama se asusto mucho, se levanto de la cama cuando la sabana callo la ojiperla se sonrojo estaba totalmente desnuda, agarro la sabana y tapo su desnudes.**

**HINATA-CHAN!!!.- gritaba un rubio hiperactivo, entrando al cuarto donde se encontraba hinata, al ver a la ojiperla se quedo estático admirando el cuerpo de la ojiperla, por su parte hinata estaba toda colorada.**

**N-naruto-kun!... no me mires así.- decía totalmente roja la ojiperla-. Perdón hinata-chan es que no puedo dejar de mirarte, es que eres tan hermosa.- dijo el rubio acercándose a la ojiperla y depositando un beso en sus labios.- bueno hinata-chan, el desayuno esta listo te espero abajo.- dijo el rubio dándole otro beso a la ojiperla, hinata asintió y se dirigió a la ducha, el rubio se fue a la cocina colocando los utensilios en la mesa, algo llamo su atención cuando tocaron el timbre, fue inmediato a la puerta.**

**Hola naruto.- saludo una pelirosa sonriente y a su lado se encontraba un pelinegro, la pareja paso a la casa del rubio, Sakura fue inmediato a su habitación.**

**Ne.. teme que hicieron ustedes dos anoche...- decía naruto pícaramente, pero un golpe en la cabeza hizo que se callara.- sasuke! .- decía el rubio con cascaditas en los ojos.- hmp, eso no te importa.-decía el uchiha sin expresión alguna.- ah y me llevo a Sakura a mi departamento.- termino de completar el uchiha.- TEME! NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y SAKURA…- el rubio no termino de completar la frase cuando otro golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callar.- cállate dobe.- dijo el uchiha.**

**Una pelirosa estaba empacando sus cosas para irse al departamento de sasuke, ya listo dejo las maletas en la puerta de su habitación y fue a darle la noticia a su amiga hinata, cuando llego a su habitación toco la puerta y una tímida voz le respondió para que entrara, Sakura entro y cerro la puerta rápidamente se dirigió hacia a la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa.**

**Hinata!... no sabes lo que me ha pasado.- dijo Sakura alegremente.- que te paso.- pregunto la ojiperla intrigada.- pues… sasuke me dijo que me mudara con el.- hizo una pausa.- y también…me dijo que me ama...y bueno…pase la noche con el- dijo esto ultimo sonrojada.- Sakura! Me alegro mucho!, sabia que sasuke-kun todavía te amaba.- dijo la ojiperla abrazando a su amiga, las dos chicas se dirigieron hasta donde estaban sus novios, Sakura se fue con sasuke y hinata con naruto…**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**5 años después**

**Sasuke-kun a donde me llevas.- decía una pelirosa vendada de los ojos y siendo guiada por un pelinegro.- ya veras.- el pelinegro se detuvo en el lugar especial que había elegido para la sorpresa de Sakura, el pelinegro le quito las vendas que tenia la pelirosa en sus ojos, cuando Sakura se acostumbro a la luz, se quedo boquiabierta.- sasuke-kun esto es hermoso.- decía la pelirosa, el lugar que en donde sasuke la había llevado era un campo de flores con gran extensidad, con un lago cercano, y el atardecer detrás de las montañas, el pelinegro se arrodillo ante la pelirosa y agarro su mano, al saber Sakura de lo que iba hacer el pelinegro contuvo la respiración por unos momentos.- Sakura… te quieres casar conmigo.- pregunto el pelinegro sacando un anillo y colocándoselo en el dedo anular, la pelirosa no contuvo las lagrimas y se abalanzó al pelinegro.- claro que si!.- dijo la pelirosa llorando y luego beso al pelinegro con mucha ternura.**

**Epilogo: Sasuke y Sakura se casaron tuvieron un hijo llamado sanosuke, hinata y naruto se casaron al poco después de nacer el hijo de Sakura, hinata al poco tuvo una hija y la llamaron Hinamori, naruto supo que su padre se llamaba minato y que murió en un terrible accidente y que su madre murió cuando tuvo a naruto, después de que hinamori tuviera tres años, hinata tuvo otro hijo llamado minato al honor al padre de naruto.**

**COLORIN COLORADO ESTE CUENTO SE HA ACABADO XD**


End file.
